Black and Blue
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Leo y Raph ya no podían estar solos, nunca más...No desde la noche en que casi acaban con sus vidas, sin embargo ahora las razones están lejos de ser por lo que su familia cree. Tcest. Raph/Leo (Basado en el comic de Sneefee)


**N/A**: _Oh sí, finalmente me he atrevido a lanzarme con un proyecto de TMNT, me siento emocionada, que puedo decir, estoy completamente enamorada de estos dos, y bueno fue algo difícil aceptar que los estaba shippeando pero bueno aquí me lanzó con está historia. Que por cierto les aclaro ahora, me estoy basando en el fan comic "Black and Blue" del mismo nombre publicado por Sneefee. Es una gran historia...Probablemente el ritmo de esto se desarrolle algo distinto al del comic debido a su carácter de adaptación y bueno mi propia creatividad. Además que la historia en sí misma aún no termina de publicarse así que allí veré sobre la marcha que haré_.

_Respecto a los personajes también me gustaría aclarar que estoy tomando características físicas de 2k12, pero el mundo se basa en la película del 2007._

_Ahhh sí y por supuesto que esta historia será un Slash, digo Raph/Leo, juntos y vaya que juntos...Y por si no queda claro, lo abordare profundamente._

**Adv: Slash, Tcest, OTP.**

**Disclaimer:**_ TMNT no me pertenece sino a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos socios corporativos yo sólo los utilizó porque me divierte._

* * *

No era mucho el tiempo desde que Leo había regresado. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas, y en la alcantarilla todo marchaba con relativa regularidad, otra vez. O al menos aparentemente.

Luego de la batalla contra Winters, la vuelta a casa se vio sumida en un extraño mutismo que nadie quiso interrumpir. Demasiado ocupados en sus propios pensamientos, aquella noche ya habían sucedido demasiadas cosas, exceptuando por Casey y April que iban alegremente charlando de camino a casa, ella lo regañaba cariñosamente.

Raph se encargó de cargar a Leo el camino de vuelta, permanecía herido y algo sedado por lo que en realidad necesitaba ayuda, aunque le avergonzarse estar apoyado en el hombro de su hermano.

Una extraña tensión yacía entre ellos durante ese largo camino a casa.

Y lo cierto era que no disminuyó luego. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Si bien, habían cesado los épicos ataques verbales de sobra conocidos entre ellos, ahora de algún modo se esquivaban como si tuviesen una enfermedad contagiosa. No compartían más frases de las estrictamente necesarias y si uno entraba en una habitación el otro no tardaba en salir y así sucesivamente iban en los pequeños detalles. Desde los patrullajes nocturnos, hasta cuando se sentaban a ver televisión. Incluso llegando a ser una práctica que comenzó a hacerse evidente para los demás hermanos. Splinter por otro lado, al tanto de ello tomó su clásica actitud de sobre entendimiento de las cosas, dejando el ritmo natural solucionar los problemas. Al menos los que concernían a sus dos hijos mayores.

Fue una noche dentro de unas de esas semanas, que el líder audaz se removió inquieto sobre su cama sin conciliar el sueño por enésima vez desde que había vuelto. No se sentía tranquilo.

Lo cierta era que su relación con el ninja de los sais se encontraba mucho más que quebrada desde la noche en el tejado. No porque no lograse perdonarle, sino por su incapacidad de tratar con él luego de tan intensa pelea. Le había dicho más cosas de las que en realidad hubiese deseado decirle nunca, pero de algún modo su frustración también le había dominado ese día y la verdad era si Raph no le hubiese dominado y casi aplastado su cabeza por una de sus armas, él no hubiese estado lejos de cortarle la garganta con una de sus katanas...Él también había perdido el control esa noche.

La diferencia yacía en que en este caso, para todos él otra vez había quedado como quien había actuado correctamente, cuando lo cierto fue que lo había consumido el mismo deseo de muerte. Y eso le helaba la sangre.

En su cabeza se repetía mil veces esa noche en el tejado, cambiando las posiciones, si él hubiese ganado, si se hubiese detenido en el último momento...tal vez él-

El problema lo tenía ahogado, no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación. La verdad, temía ver a su hermano a los ojos luego de lo sucedido. Quería acercarse y disculparse por lo estúpido y petulante que había sido con él, quería aclarar todo. Que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes.

Esos días Raph también le evitaba como la peste…

Se removió de nuevo entre sus sabanas incómodo, llevaba dos horas tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno.

Dirigió una mirada agotada al reloj apoyado en la cómoda a su lado, el diminuto aparato marcaba en dígitos rojos las 3.00 de la mañana.

Suspiró.

No tenía sentido seguir intentando dormir con todas esas cosas en mente.

Se incorporó sobre su cama y apoyó sus pies sobre el piso de la habitación, a tientas-algo torpe- buscó su máscara para atársela tras su rostro, no era necesario realmente, pero aquel era uno de esos hábitos que uno conserva viciosamente sin entender bien el porqué.

A pasos sigilosos se retiró de su habitación encaminándose a la cocina. El pasillo yacía a oscuras, apenas iluminado por un débil haz de luz que se asomaba al final. Al pasar por allí, Leo supo que Raph aún se encontraba despierto- miró discretamente, inclinándose un poco sobre la puerta- Levantaba pesas, parecía llevar tiempo en ello, su piel verde oscuro brillaba un poco por acción del sudor, no podía ver bien su rostro pero se imaginó que estaría fruncido debido al esfuerzo su respiración pesada llenaba la habitación.

La tortuga mayor sintió su garganta secarse. Turbado, se reencaminó.

En la sala permanecía el televisor encendido iluminando débilmente la estancia, apenas emitiendo un débil ruido de estática. Para su sorpresa Mickey se había quedado dormido en el sillón -en una posición bastante incómoda- débilmente sosteniendo el control remoto.

Una ligera sensación de nostalgia atravesó su cuerpo. Estaba en casa finalmente.

Se sentía extraño. Luego de aquel tiempo…

Sonrió ante la vista. Su pequeño hermano a veces parecía ser no más que un niño muy grande.

Rebuscó en uno de los estantes cercanos en la sala sacando una manta, para cubrirle, ante el tacto la menor de las tortugas se removió un poco entre los cojines, murmurando un débil "jodidos mocosos..." lo que casi le hace liberar una débil risita al aire.

Preparó un té verde para intentar relajarse, no meditaría ni haría katas, aunque su cuerpo estuviese tenso, no significaba que se sintiese con ánimo como para hacer algo.

Se mantuvo pensativo mientras su vista se perdía en la taza humeante en medio de la oscuridad.

El débil halo de vapor subía como un suspiro serpenteando por el aire.

Extrañó Sudamérica.

Aquí en Nueva York todo era más complicado… No era que allá las cosas fuesen mucho mejores. Pero al menos, todo era sencillo, se resumía a sobrevivir discretamente en el día a día y proteger a los aldeanos del pueblo contra los Desesperados. Aquellos tipos tal vez si le causaron más de un inconveniente, pero considerablemente menos en relación al clan del pie. De todos modos allí podía sentirse completamente libre de todo, incluso de sí mismo.

Y ser simplemente Leonardo. No el líder sin miedo...

Exhaló frustrado, por segunda vez en esa noche.

Y por otro lado estaba Raph, él era otro punto por el cual lo mejor era alejarse e irse muy lejos.

Se levantó indeciso de su lugar haciendo chirriar la silla tras él.

Tomó aire, debía aclarar las cosas con él. Miró su puerta con la aprehensión de quien va a entrar a la jaula de un tigre y con un tímido golpe azotó la puerta tres veces, antes de abrirla.

-¿Leo?-Inquirió la tortuga más joven desde su lugar, inclinando su cabeza para verle, con un gesto ligeramente sorprendido.

El mayor hizo caso omiso a la pregunta cerrando la puerta tras de sí, mirándole.

-No dije que pudieses entrar.-Escupió rudamente, mientras se incorporaba sobre el banco donde estaba recostado hace unos minutos levantando pesas.

Se miraron el uno al otro intensamente. El mayor frunció los labios, disgustado, esto no iba ser fácil.

-De cualquier modo, tampoco dijiste que no entrara.-Razonó con cierta arrogancia.

Un incómodo silencio permaneció en el aire por un momento. Leonardo se sentía nervioso, era difícil entablar la conversación que se avecinaba.

-Así que…-comenzó indeciso- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?-

-Hnn, ¿te has dado cuenta?- Respondió socarronamente con una media sonrisa.

-¿Oh en serio?-Inquirió sarcásticamente la tortuga de bandas azules mientras se acercaba al banco para sentarse junto a su hermano, quien le miraba con irritación y el ceño fruncido.

Trató de calmarse interiormente, posó sus ojos sobre la barra apostada tras él por un momento, para luego sonreír tímidamente y decir-¡Buen levantamiento! No tenía idea que ya levantabas tanto.-Murmuró casualmente ante la mirada ácida de Raphael, no le dijo palabra -desvió la vista hacía cualquier lugar menos a él-recuperando el incómodo silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación desde que había ingresado.

-Raph…-Musitó agitado-Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.-

-¿Sobre qué?-Le miró con fiereza apretando los puños sobre sus muslos-No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar tu y yo.-

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Te has estado conteniendo conmigo durante las prácticas, y con los otros también.-Aseveró.

-Sólo déjalo ir Leo, no es importante.-

-Está molestándote.-Volvió su mirada a sus ojos verdes-Temes perder el control otra vez.-

-Insisto.-

-No, deberías tan solo olvidarlo y seguir adelante.-

Raph pareció procesar lo dicho por un momento, bajó la vista y apretando sus puños, cuando un súbito temblor agitó sus hombros ligeramente.

-¡Olvidarlo!-Explotó conmocionado sacudiendo sus brazos violentamente-¡Como podría olvidarlo! ¡Es…!-Cubrió su rostro con fuerza evitando los ojos de su hermano, mientras contenía un gemido de exaltación.

-Hablemos de ello entonces. Démosle fin a esto.-Insistió ya más fuerte-Podría servir de algo…-

Una helada risa se escapó entre los labios del ninja de los sais que mantenía su rostro inclinado sobre sus manos, con angustia.

-Raph, puedes evitar esta conversación cuanto quieras, pero sucede que las cosas siguen así.-

Una pausa inminente se apoderó de nuevo de la conversación, tozudamente el menor de los hermanos permanecía con su mirada puesta en sus piernas, aun temblando suavemente ante la emoción.

-Mierda está bien-

Leo sonrió.

-Genial, yo comienzo-

-Por un carajo-

La bandana azul ondeó sobre su cuello cuando con seriedad cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho inclinándose hacia el otro.

-No debí presionarte de esa forma en que lo hice y la verdad es que fui un arrogante.-

Una fugaz expresión incrédula se deslizó en los ojos verdes ante lo dicho cubriendo su rostro, consumiéndose. Sacudido tembló nuevamente con ira.

-¡De qué demonios estás hablando! ¡No entiendes absolutamente nada! Tú…-Gritó-¡ Ni si quiera pudiste…! Ni una sola carta…¡Te fuiste por un maldito año más Leo!-

La tenue imagen de la fiesta de bienvenida que nunca se terminó de celebrar la noche que suponía el regreso de Leonardo parpadeó fugazmente en su mente, las katanas nuevas descansando en sus brazos con su mirada expectante jamás abandonando la puerta de entrada. Donnie y Mickey abrazados consolándose, el genio perdido en sus pensamientos y su otro hermano aguantando los deseos de llorar. Splinter a la sombra, con su calma habitual sin embargo los ojos tristes apoyó su pata sobre su hombro murmurando un "ya es tarde hijo mío". Y los días siguieron, hasta que cada persona en la guarida se cansó de esperar.

-¡Lo… hiciste!-Un último estremeciendo conmocionado volvió a sacudir a la tortuga esmeralda, quien apretaba sus brazos contra sus rodillas escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. El otro ninja, permanecía atónito y con el corazón agitado, una punzada de culpa le sobrevino ante la vista. Le había hecho un profundo daño a su familia.

-¿Entonces…Nuestra pelea no fue por lo que te dije allí arriba?-Cuestionó.

Ante la reserva de su oyente, retomó con duda.-Sin embargo…Cuando Splinter me envió lejos para entrenar, tú estabas enojado porque-Pauso y bajó la vista- él no te había elegido a ti?.-

La pregunta danzó unos segundos en el aire.

-Ya vez, que no tienes idea de nada.-Murmuró oscuramente, con sus ojos puestos en los de su hermano-Yo sólo…No quería que te fueras, ni ninguno de nosotros se fuese por algún estúpido entrenamiento especial.-

De pronto el corazón de Leonardo latía desbocado ante la declaración, a penas contenido en su interior que seguía impasible.

-¡Estábamos perfectamente! Tal cual las cosas estaban simplemente bien-

Frunció los labios, contemplativo.

-Era un honor el haber sido elegido para-

-¡Lo sé! Lo sé…-Admitió la tortuga más joven.-Tan sólo…olvídalo-

-No, no.-Se apresuró el líder.-Yo lo entiendo, está bien. Tú estabas enojado porque los dejé.-

Raphael permaneció callado un momento. Posando una mano sobre su cabeza agregó-Y…No lo sé, es que…-

-Tómate tu tiempo-

-No necesito que me digas que me tome mi tiempo.-Agregó con irritación, apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento.-

El ex vigilante pareció nervioso, desvió la vista hacia otro lado de la habitación. Le era difícil estar hablando de toda esa situación.

-Te fuiste por mucho tiempo Leo. Y tú regresaste, como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no nos hubieses ignorado a todos por un maldito año entero. ¿Y esperabas que te siguiéramos como antes? Como si sólo pudieses llegar y nosotros te hubiésemos adorado como si fueses nuestro anormal salvador-

Leonardo tembló de ira esta vez.

-No esperaba nada más que volviese el equilibrio a nuestra familia.-Murmuró dolido.-Somos un equipo Raph, y mi ida no cambiaba eso.-

-Nos dejaste aparte.-

-No, tú te dejaste aparte. Y yo no tengo nada que hacer con eso.-

-¡NOS DEJASTE!-

-¡Por órdenes de nuestro maestro! Qué no puedes ver que fue por el bien de todos-

Raphael rio agriamente ante lo dicho con el furor centellando en sus iris cetrinos.

-¡Sí claro, nos hizo bien, correcto! ¡No éramos un grupo más feliz!-

El maestro de las catanas se sorprendió ante ese punto porque, era cierto. Había hecho un daño muy grande sin desearlo. No supo que decir al darse cuenta de todo aquello.

-Tú…¿De verdad crees que los dejé por nada?-Inquirió luego de un rato con voz melancólica-¿Piensas que no me importó?-

-Yo…No, es sólo que…No regresaste cuando debías hacerlo. Nos abandonaste en la oscuridad.-

-No podía regresar a casa siendo un fracaso, Raph-Confesó alterado-Se suponía que iba a convertirme en un mejor líder, en un mejor ninja…pero no funcionó. Me olvide de ti, me olvide de todos. Disfrute estar por mi cuenta, sin depender de nadie más que de mí. ¡Hice lo opuesto de que tendría que haber hecho!-Vociferó ante lo último angustiado.-Perdí de vista mis deberes hacia la familia.-

-No podía volver hasta que recordará lo que realmente importa.-Susurró agachando su cabeza, observando el piso a sus pies.-Ni siquiera me atreví a escribirles nada a alguno de ustedes ya que no quería que me recordasen que tendría que volver eventualmente.-Hizo una pausa apretando los labios y voz levemente vacilante.-No hasta que tuviese éxito.

Leonardo miró por unos momentos a los ojos de Raphael, quien se debatía entre una expresión de sorpresa y otra de doloroso entendimiento.

-Tú… ¿En serio pensaste que nosotros no te aceptaríamos de vuelta como líder porque la habías jodido un poco?-

-No podía enfrentarme a Splinter o… a ustedes de esa forma-El líder bajo la vista apesadumbrado.

-¡Nos importaba una mierda algo así, Leo! ¡Sólo te queríamos de vuelta!-

-¿Quererme de vuelta?-Inquirió agriamente la tortuga mayor-¿Ese es por qué estabas tan feliz de verme de nuevo, que te comportaste como un bastardo desde el segundo en que entré?-

El ninja del pañuelo rojo se sintió avergonzado, esa estaba lejos de ser la mejor de sus bienvenidas.

-Sé que piensas que piensas que fue April la que me hizo regresar, sin embargo no fue eso.-Posó sus manos sobre sus piernas recogiéndolas-Tenía que convencerme a mismo que ninguno de ustedes estaría resentido conmigo por volver a casa tan tarde y aun habiendo fallado mi misión-

El vigilante permaneció en silencio de pronto entendiendo, cuán grande era el peso que su hermano mayor cargaba siempre sobre sus espaldas. Se vio interrumpido de pronto por la tenue voz del otro a su lado.

-¿Lo ves? ¿No estás feliz de que lo hallamos aclarado?-Sonrió levemente divertido, levantando la comisura de sus labios-Ahora, tu turno.-

-Ya tuve mi turno.-Respondió la tortuga esmeralda de forma mordaz.

-No, tu únicamente me explicaste porque estabas molesto.-Raphael le fulminó con la mirada por enésima vez esa noche y Leo continuó.-…Entiendo que no quieras pensar en eso, yo también la verdad, pero…-Vaciló un instante para luego concluir.-Pudiste haberme matado.-

Y en realidad que había estado cerca, algo se comprimió dolorosamente al pensar que tal vez…?

No, él nunca lo hubiese hecho. Una gota de sudor frío se deslizo por su nuca.

-¿Que sucedió en el techo, Raph? ¿De veras fue mi llegada tardía lo que te llevó tan lejos?-

Raphael consideró aun con su rostro entre sus piernas levemente asomado entre ellas mirando firmemente el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, con la idea fija en su memoria, de lo lejos que había llegado todo aquello. Él en serio quería a Leo de vuelta…

-No quería pelear contigo.-Los consternados ojos azules se posaron en él una vez más y dolía-Yo sí.-Interrumpió súbitamente.-Quería hacerte tanto daño…Yo sólo quería agarrar tu cara y destrozarla contra el piso y…-Titubeó-Eso no hubiese sido suficiente.-

-¿Aun te sientes así?-

La pregunta resonó sombría en la habitación.

-Si fuese así tú no estarías aquí ahora…-

Leonardo rio tristemente inclinándose hacia delante.-Es cierto-Admitió cortadamente y luego agregó con duda.-…¿Qué te detuvo esa noche?-

La gélida imagen de aquella noche lluviosa reapareció como un flash en su memoria, su cuerpo húmedo y sangrante aun pegado al asfalto, la mirada salvaje y mortal aun brillante en los ojos de Raphael, junto al sai a centímetros de su cabeza recordándole lo frágil que era todo…Lo frágil que era su vida. Y lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte, su serena aceptación…

El cuerpo tembloroso de su hermano le devolvió a la realidad, se sorprendió a sí mismo, comprendiendo que él en serio, estaba dolido y asustado por el alcance que pudo a ver tenido ese encuentro.

-Yo…-Un hilo de voz apenas salió de su boca-¡Leo!... ¡Eres mi hermano! Y yo…-Unas silenciosas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas que se veían más oscuras.

-¡Soy un idiota!-

-Claro que sí.-

Una mirada furibunda se posó en los ojos azules, Leonardo reconsideró sus palabras, incomodo.

-Yo sólo… quería hacerte daño.-Le miró-Tanto como tú me hiciste a mí-

A veces Leonardo olvidaba cuán importante era en la vida de todos ellos, que su simple abandonó pudiese significar tanto, incluso para Raphael. El realmente…le quería.

-Lo siento.-

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del más joven.

-Yo también.-

Una cálida mirada se estableció entre ellos, se sonrieron tímidamente, como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo. Fue un gran peso fuera de sus hombros.

-Así que…¿Estamos bien?-

-No puedo prometerte nada hermano. Estoy seguro que me estarás fastidiando nuevamente de vez en cuando.-

-Y tú aún vas a molestarme, así que supongo que estamos a mano.-Comentó Leo divertido.

-El circulo de la vida y todo eso-Agregó Raph.

El mayor de los Hamato se quedó un momento pensativo.

-Sabes…-

Una ceja alzada del otro ninja le indicó que continuará.

-Eres el único en la familia quien no me ha dado un abrazo de bienvenida.-

Raphael sonrió afablemente. Su hermano era muy simple en ocasiones.

-Ven acá.-Murmuró abriendo sus brazos.

Leonardo se acercó y rodeó sus brazos tras los hombros de Raph, al tiempo que él le daba un par de golpecitos cariñosos en la espalda.-Estoy feliz que estés de vuelta.-Susurró la tortuga de piel esmeralda, al tiempo que sus brazos abrazaban fuertemente el cuerpo del otro pegándole a su cuerpo. Una desconocida y cálida sensación de bienestar se deslizó por su cuerpo de forma violenta, había deseado tanto tener a su hermano de vuelta que le costaba creer que ya estaba en casa.

Al fin…

Sonrió.

Su corazón de pronto latía muy fuerte golpeando contra su pecho, se sorprendió a sí mismo, con la respiración cortada y la garganta seca.

Leonardo no le soltaba, sus brazos parecían querer fundirse con los suyos. En lo que tal vez fue un tiempo interminable.

Nada importaba en ese instante.

Solo eran ellos en el mundo.

Y eso estaba bien.

Ninguno de los dos comprendía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo allí estaba.

Una de las manos de Leo subió de pronto acunando suavemente una de las mejillas de Raphael, permaneció apoyada allí acariciándole lentamente, el rostro de la tortuga mayor le rozaba apenas unos centímetros. Podía sentir su respiración tibia e irregular sobre su boca.

Iba a besarle.

Su hermano…

Leo.

Posó sus labios suavemente sobre su boca, nunca le habían besado antes. Era tan agradable, tembló subiendo sus brazos torpemente y enredándolos tras su cuello, acercándole aún más. El ninja de la bandana azul movió sus labios sobre los contrarios lentamente como si le probase, una sacudida eléctrica se deslizó por él, se sentía extraño, entreabrió sus labios cuando sintió la húmeda lengua pasando sobre su boca. El contacto directo le hizo removerse de pies a cabeza. Con su rostro caliente a más no poder.

No supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron así.

Leo quien en un principio inició el beso, de pronto se vio dominado por el hambre en respuesta, le correspondía de una forma que jamás espero.

¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

Ellos eran hermanos.

Un abrasivo sentimiento de cercanía, sin embargo les decía que eso nunca sería suficiente.

Porque ahora era mucho más que eso.

¿Qué estaba mal con ellos?

* * *

**Notas Finales: **_Que les ha parecido?...Bueno hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada, y me disculpo si se siente algo OCC, pero me integró recién en este Fandom de antemano. Sugerencias, tomatazos, galletas (?) son bien recibidos._


End file.
